


All I See is Gold

by angelsammy



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: AMC, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Fanfic, Cute, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Death, Demon, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Heaven, Hell, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, Michonne - Freeform, OC, SPN - Freeform, SPN Sisfic, Sad, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural OC - Freeform, TV Show, The CW, Walkers, Winchester Sister, Zombies, angel - Freeform, beth greene - Freeform, beth greene x reader, castiel - Freeform, daryl dixon - Freeform, gay fanfic, girlxgirl, rick grimes - Freeform, spn oc, spn sister, spn twd crossover, supernatural the walking dead crossover, supernatural x the walking dead, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead oc, twd, twd oc, winchester sisfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsammy/pseuds/angelsammy
Summary: When Beth Greene gets swept away against her will to a hospital in the middle of walker-ridden Atlanta, she never expects to find a lifelong friendship, and possibly a new kind of love as well. Her and Cordelia Winchester find they have something special. But in order to be happy, they must leave the hospital to reunite with their families. Will their plan to escape the hospital and find their families work? Or have the girls' fates already been sealed?





	1. sea of flowers

Bethany Greene woke up in a bed. Like, a real bed. She felt a stiff pillow under her head and covers pulled up to about her waist. The melodic ticking of a clock sounded in her ears and her eyelids fluttered open. She was immediately met with a pair of jade green eyes, belonging to a girl with mid-neck length, shaggy brown hair, who looked similar in age to her. The girl was wearing plain blue scrubs and black converse, and her hand was outreached towards Beth. Beth bolted upright, preparing to defend herself. 

"Hey, hi it's okay, you're okay." the girl said, turning to look at the door as if making sure they were still alone. 

"Where am I... Who are you?" Beth demanded in her southern drawl. The girl glanced at the door again and then put her finger to her lips. 

"My name's Cordy... Cordelia Winchester. Whatever. You're at Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta... Or what's left of it." Cordy responded. Beth still looked on edge. "Look, I'll answer whatever questions you have... later. I'm technically not even supposed to be in here so I'm gonna make this quick. The only person you can actually trust here is me. Everyone else is-" She stopped short, her eyes widening. "They're coming. We'll talk later."

And with that, Cordy slipped out the door and was gone, and Beth was left bewildered, scared and confused.

A few seconds later, the door opened again. Beth stood up hastily as a police woman and a male doctor walked in.

"Everything's okay. Okay? I'm Doctor Steven Edwards. This is officer Dawn Lerner. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked. 

"How did I get here?" Beth asked. The last thing she remembered was narrowly escaping a cabin full of walkers with Daryl.

"My officers found you on the side of the road surrounded by rotters." Dawn replied. 

"Your wrist was fractured and you sustained a superficial head wound." Doctor Edwards added, solemnly. "Can you remember your name?"

"Beth." She said, looking down. She realized Daryl was nowhere in sight. "The man I was with, is he here too?"

"You were alone." Dawn responded. "If we hadn't saved you, you'd be one of them right now."

Shit. Beth thought. Then she shook her head. No. Daryl was alive. He had to be.

Dawn took a breath and continued. "So that means you owe us."

Beth's brow furrowed in skepticism. Judging by what that girl Cordy had said, the fact that "she owed them" couldn't be a good thing.


	2. all these hours

Before she knew it, Beth was tailing Doctor Edwards, learning to be a makeshift nurse. She learned that if a coma patient doesn't show any signs of improvement or wake up, Dawn calls it and they send the body down the disposal chute for walkers to devour. This only increased the bad feeling Beth had about the place.

 

A few hour later, Beth discovered the dining hall, and reluctantly piled some food onto a tray. Almost immediately, though, another cop, a male in his late 30s, approached her.

"You're looking better and better." He said. Beth didn't respond. She already didn't like where this was going. He told her that him and his partner were the ones who found her, as if that was supposed to impress her. Then he asked if she remembered him, and Beth looked up at him.

"I was fighting a walker. And then everything went black."

"Yeah. One was eyeing your thigh when we showed up, but I got there first. I'm Gorman." he told her, as if it wasn't the creepiest thing he could've said. Beth kept shoveling food onto her plate and neglected to respond. "When someone does you a favor, it's a courtesy to show some appreciation."

Just then, to Beth's relief, Cordy came up behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "There you are, friend. I was looking for you. C'mon." She said, ushering Beth away, leaving the tray behind and giving Gorman a death stare over her shoulder. "This way."

Cordy led Beth down several hallways until they stopped at a door labeled "Maintenance". Cordy pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. 

It looked like a small basement. There was a sink with a hose, a washer and dryer, rows of shelves with medical supplies, and two makeshift beds, one smaller than the other, consisting of linens piled on top of each other and pillows. But what caught Beth's eye first was the toddler sitting on top of the smaller bed, drawing in a coloring book. The three-year-old had long dark brown hair in a messy ponytail, jade green eyes, just like Cordy's and was wearing a red flannel, a little spiderman tee shirt, and black leggings. 

"Hey, Bug." Cordy said, closing the door and locking it from the inside. "This is Beth."

The girl looked up at Beth skeptically, then smiled. "Hi, Bef."

"Beth, this is Brynn, my niece."

"Hi Brynn!" Beth said, leaning down to her level. "Whatcha drawin'?"

"A picture of my family." Brynn answered simply. Beth looked at the paper and saw three circles with faces and sticks coming out of them for arms and legs. "Do you wanna be in it?"

"Sure." Beth replied, a smile spreading across her face. There was still good in the world, still innocence. Brynn was proof of that. "So you guys live in here?"

"Yeah. They said we could live here if I did all the laundry stuff and kept Brynn quiet and out of trouble... Like living here was some sort of privilege. They won't let us leave." Cordy took a breath, clearly furious that they were essentially trapped in the hospital. "Uh... Brynny you stay here, okay? I'm gonna talk to Beth over there by the sink." Cordy said. Brynn nodded, still concentrated on her masterpiece, as the two older girls went and sat on the upside-down buckets next to the sink. "So, Beth, what's your story? Where were you before they took you?" Cordy asked, looking at Beth with the utmost curiosity. 

"Well I uh... I had a group. We've been a lot of places but we made a home at a prison. Then another group came and..." Beth took a breath. She hated thinking about it, let alone speaking of it. Nevertheless, she collected herself and continued. "They killed my daddy and destroyed the prison." 

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry." Cordy's eyes held such sadness for her, like she was genuinely distraught Beth had to go through that, but also with understanding. Just the look on her face held the most authentic sympathy Beth had ever seen. And at that moment she knew that Cordy had been through a lot.

"It's okay... It happened a little while ago. Anyway... In the chaos I got split from the group with this guy, Daryl. I was still with him when I got picked up by the hospital people. When I got separated from him they must've..." Beth explained, but Cordy interrupted her with wide eyes.

"Wait... The guy you were with... His name was Daryl? Not Daryl Dixon, right?" She asked. Beth was taken aback. How could she possibly know Daryl?

"Y-yeah Daryl Dixon... How-"

"Like, motorcycle, crossbow, angel-wings-vest, Daryl Dixon?" Cordy asked incredulously. 

"You know him??" Beth asked, amazed.

"Are you kidding? He's like a father to me. He and his brother were in the same line of work as my brothers. He watched me sometimes when they all worked on cases together. I've known him since I was little. I just can't believe..." Cordy trailed off in thought. "I mean I knew he'd probably be alive but I thought he and Merle would be alone..."

"Merle's dead." Beth blurted out. "Sorry." 

Cordy looked surprised, but not sad. "Really? Huh. He wasn't the nicest, but he was a tough son of a bitch. My brothers never really liked him, but he always got the job done, you know? That's why they worked with him so much. And because they liked Daryl, of course."

Beth thought back to one of the more lighthearted conversations her and Daryl had together. They were sitting by the fire and talking about something, Beth couldn't remember, but Daryl said something funny and Beth had started laughing. Then all of the sudden Daryl was staring at her with a look of nostalgia and sadness. "What?" Beth had asked. "Nuthin," Daryl had muttered, "You jus'... Remind me of someone."

Beth now had an idea of who he was thinking of when he said that.

"Y-You keep mentioning 'jobs' and 'cases', but Daryl told me that he didn't have a job before all this... That he was just following Merle around wherever he went because he didn't know anything else." Beth said, confused. Cordy nodded.

"He wasn't totally lying. It's hard to explain. I'll tell you about it another time." Cordy said. Beth nodded.

"So how'd you two get here?" Beth asked, looking towards Brynn, who was now onto her next drawing. "You couldn't have been out by yourselves for long."

"We weren't. We were with my brothers headed towards this place called Terminus when some zombies got the jump on us and my oldest brother Dean, Brynn's dad, told me to grab her and split, so I did. Eventually I found a road and was waiting for them there when the hospital douches grabbed us. They claimed that it looked like we needed 'immediate medical attention' and that they 'saved us', but that was complete bullshit. That's why I need to get out of here. See, one time I snagged one of the officer's walkies, and got on the frequency we always use for ours. I got a hold of my brothers and I told them to just wait for us at Terminus before the officer caught me and took the walkie back. They don't know we're here. We need to get out of here and meet them there. We just have to." Cordy stuttered, desperately. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry it's just... Brynn needs her dad and her Uncle Sammy and I need my big brothers. I...I can't do this without them." 

Beth nodded and smiled, taking Cordy's hand. "Then we will. We'll escape. Together. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> thank you guys so much for reading this. this story means a lot to me and i hope y'all like it as much as i do. xx


End file.
